Further Apart
|-|Synopsis= As dragons have bad ideas, constantly. They get hurt, and thats what happens when something explodes and hurts some dragons, and they won't wake up, not until the prophecy of Obsidian Peak is fulfilled. Will you join Realms, Gorgon, and Figurine on the adventure to save the world? Prophecy To glass and flame the world will fall The fires of three will guide the sun To show the way paved in darkness To free the light and bring the day, Fire will freeze and Ice will melt The blood of dragons will rain from the sky Unless the Obsidian Peak is united |-|Prologue= The world was changing, and not for the better it seemed. Dragons had lived and died in the many years she had bean alive, and will die in the many more years to come for her. This time it was different though, she had thought her power had deteriorated along with her age, finally disappearing long ago, but she found out that it was not true. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kingmaker ran through the halls of the palace, and darted through the doors, that looks as if they had bean made of hammers, beaten gold into the silhouettes of flying dragons, with inlays of silver, bronze and ruby. She reaches the throne and bows, her black wings spreading like oil, over the stone and onyx floor. She replies with "Your majesty, you wanted my-" and she suddenly drops so the floor, the Nightwing guards flanking the queen leveled there spears but the queen waved them away. As she suddenly sits up, her icy blue eyes, suddenly green and she rasps something out in a voice older than time itself. "To glass and flame the world will fall The fires of three will guide the sun To show the way paved in darkness To free the light and bring the day, Fire will freeze and Ice will melt The blood of dragons will rain from the sky Unless the Obsidian Peak is united" Kingmaker slumps to the floor again and after a few seconds gets up and shakes her head, like she was trying to get water out of her ears. She whispers "That has not happened for so long. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Queen Flintspark dismisses the guards and slumps on her throne,her greygreen wings splayed out. The dragoness Kingmaker has just issued a prophecy, and it was likely going to end the world. Again. |-|Chapter 1= It was a normal day until the sky exploded. It was a beautiful, warm day in Possibility dragons of all colors, shapes, and sizes walk the streets. Looking at anything from roasted lizards to carved ice enchanted to never melt. Then if your eyes could be dragged away from Sandwings hawking wares, like carpets and Icewings carving enchanted ice with their bare claws. You would see one small shimmering dragoness, slumped in the alleyway, her only item, a glass pendant in the shape of gold fire. She stands up, her black eyes determined as she takes flight, her barbed tail barely missing a Rainwings head as she flaps upward, then suddenly in the sky, a supernova of light balloons out of the nearby mountainside. She shrieks and grabs the amulet,angling her wings into a steep dive out of the town, trying to get ahead of the fleeing dragons. She closes her wings and falls, like a stone, her scales blurring as she shifts her weight and angles her fall. She snaps open her wings, making a screaming wind behind her. She lands and runs into a shop, nodding at the shopkeep, then sprints into the backroom and down a hidden staircase. ADDING |-|Chapter 2= ADD HERE! |-|Chapter 3= ADD HERE! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (XXX Icestar XXx) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy)